The Serpent's Gift
by ShakespearePoet101
Summary: What if when the Basilisk bit Harry, he changed. Harry became faster and stronger and learned how to embrace the side he never knew he had. Harry learned about the old Wizarding laws and how they could affect the war today. The years to come will be filled with jealousy, anger, hatred, love, and friendship. Mentor!Dumbledore, !AU, Intelligent!Powerful!Harry


Harry Potter stood at the end of the long chamber, in which there was barely any light. The floors had a few inches of water covering them and the air smelled stale, surrounding the long chamber were pillars with snakes intertwined on them that towered into the darkness above. Which he swore it felt like they were following him with their stony eyes when he walked past.

This was not something he had wanted to do at the end of his second year. But, oh well fates a bitch like that. Harry reached the end of the chambers hall and looked into a large circular room with more snake pillars but there was a little more lighting in it.

Harry looked around and saw a large stone statue of what he knew was Salazar Slytherin. Salazar looked to have a very serious face even so long after his death. His eyes staring intensely at him even though they were made of stone.

That's when Harry saw Ginny, she was at the foot of Salazar Slytherin's statue clearly unconscious. He rushed towards her keeping his wand close by his side. He kneeled down beside her, put his hand to her neck praying for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt one but it was weak. Harry turned sharply when he heard a noise, and was surprised when he saw a boy about 16 years of age leaning against Slytherin's statue. The boy had perfectly styled black hair with captivating brown eyes he was pale but handsomely so. But, there was something off about him his side's were fuzzy like a bad movie reception.

Harry then realized he was the only help he was going to get since Ron was trapped back towards the entrance with Lockhart. "Please can you help her." Harry said, with a begging tone entering his voice. The boy looked at him with a look of confusion adorning his face.

"Now why would I do that? She has chosen her fate, who am I to disrupt that." The boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please she's dying you need to help." Harry begged again, he cared about Ginny but only as a little sister.

"Who are you boy, how did you get into the Chamber?" The other boy asked in a demanding tone that belied his age.

"My names Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said and immediately when he said his name the other boys eyes flamed up in anger.

"So you are the great Harry Potter, tell me how did a baby defeat the greatest wizard in history?" The boy asked with a cocked eyebrow. Harry immediately grew wary as the other started to talk about Voldemort in such high regard.

"Voldemort isn't the greatest wizard in history, Albus Dumbledore is." Harry said with coldness in his tone, forgetting about Ginny for a second. "Dumbledore was the only wizard that Voldemort feared." Harry continued impervious to the others anger. "And, Dumbledore isn't a insane murderer." Harry finished after a moments thought.

"Dumbledore is a muggle loving fool." The other boy hissed out. Harry snorted incredulously, not believing any of it. Harry glanced at Ginny in worry, knowing he was wasting time.

"Please you need to help, her whoever you are." Harry begged he knew Ginny couldn't die.

"My names Tom Marvolo Riddle, boy. And while she becomes weaker I become stronger." Tom said with coldness laced into his voice. Harry looked at him with shock and horror on his face.

"Your doing this why?" Harry asked horror in his voice.

But, Tom only pulled swished his hand forward and Harry's wand flew out of his pocket and into his hand. Then he wrote his name in flaming letters. When he moved his hand again the letters shifted and became one sentence a sentence he didn't expect to see. ' _I am Lord Voldemort',_ Harry stared at Tom in horror. Harry backed away slightly nearly tripping on Ginny in the process.

"Now why don't you meet my Great ancestors pride and joy." Tom said with a twisted smirk on his face." _You can come now, awaken and cause terror like you were made to do."_ He said in Parseltongue with a evil look in his eye. A low grumbling noise filled the Chamber and Harry looked around for the source and saw with now small hint of horror that Salazar Slytherins mouth was opening. "You should have heard her going on and on about how her brothers constantly tease her, and how she has such a big crush on the great Harry Potter. It was quite annoying really how she went on and on, but it payed off in the end because, she poured her soul into me not knowing that she was sealing her fate." Tom went on completely unaware of the large hiss that had just filled the Chamber. But, Harry had heard it and he looked at the opening with fear. He then remembered that the Basilisk's stare was as deadly as it's fangs if not more, so he closed his eyes.

Harry then heard the sound of scales rubbing against the ground, and another hiss. He could tell the Basilisk was now in the same room as him, just by the hiss. Harry could feel his heart pounding against his chest, his fear building inside of him. Harry could hear Tom's laughter as he commanded the Basilisk to kill him.

Harry had no idea what to do so he ran he opened his eyes so he knew where he was going though. He was half way down the Chamber when he heard a familiar screech. He looked up in relief when he saw Fawkes, the Phoenix flew over him and straight at the Basilisk. Harry could hear a pained hiss come from behind him and knew Fawkes had done some damage.

"Just because your bird has blinded the Basilisk doesn't mean that it still can't hear you." Tom's voice floated across the Chamber. Harry immediately started looking for an exit and found one in a overly large pipe.

He ran into it, water sloshing around his ankles being obnoxiously loud, he heard the Basilisk hiss behind him. Harry turned many times before turning left and coming to a closed of section. Panic started to enter Harry's body he was trapped, he was about to leave the pipe when the Basilisk came.

Harry pressed his body into the bars, hoping against hope that the Basilisk would pass him, but of course luck was not on his side. The Basilisk large head swung into the pipe opening, it's eyes were nothing but holes with angry red makes stretched across. Harry looked around for anything to distract the Basilisk, and he found it in a rock. Harry slowly bent down to grab the rock well aware if he made any noise the Basilisk would strike. He grabbed the rock and stood straight again before leaning to the side and throwing the rock into the tunnel making a large clattering noise. The Basilisk swung its head out looked at the tunnel before looking back at him, Harry held his breath praying it would work. And, it did the Basilisk moved on, Harry waited until the Basilisk rounded a corner fully.

Before jogging out the way be came, he entered the Chamber again to see that Tom was weaving his wand through his fingers. Harry ran towards Ginny again, gaining Tom's attention to him. Concern filled Harry because Riddle was more solid than before, and Ginny was becoming paler.

Harry heard a crash and he turned to see the Basilisk break through the piping and into the Chamber. Harry looked around for anything he could use to his advantage and he found it in Salazar Slytherin's statue. He rushed towards it and started to climb he reached the top when the Basilisk got to him. Harry took many steps back and watched in horror as the Basilisk reared.

Then, he heard it the screech he looked up when Fawkes dropped an old ratty bag beside him. Harry looked at it and confusion set in, then he realised that the old ratty bag was in fact the Sorting Hat. Harry looked at Fawkes but he was already gone, he could hear Riddles laughter from below. "That's what the great and powerful sent you a bird and a hat." Riddle said with cruelty in his voice. Harry looked again at the hat, when something glittery caught his eye.

He grabbed hold of the glittery object and pulled it out to reveal a shining sword, with a silver blade with finely engraved designs on it of a lion, and the hilt had beautiful rubies on it shining in the darkness. Harry looked up in gripping the sword more tightly, he looked at the Basilisk who was also staring at him. Harry got into a defensive stance staring at the Basilisk, with coldness. And, he swore he thought he saw something flicker across what used to be the Basilisk eyes. Then the Basilisk reared back and struck moving fast, Harry dodged it quickly causing the Basilisk to hit the statue with an almighty crash.

The Basilisk hissed in annoyance and turned back to him and struck again but this time Harry was ready. He brought the sword down before thrusting into the roof of the Basilisk head, a pained scream erupted from the Basilisk. Harry pulled the sword out and watched as the Basilisk failed and collapsed with a thud. Harry panted slightly looking at the dying serpent and he felt sadness flit across his mind.

Harry slid down the statue, when his feet hit the ground he felt an ungodly pain in his right arm. He looked down with horror as he saw a Basilisk fang sticking out of his arm. Harry stumbled slightly and collapsed a few feet from Ginny. He could hear Riddle chuckling, Harry turned to see Riddle smirking a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

Harry knew he was going to die and a wave of sadness over took him, he had failed his parents his friends, he had failed Dumbledore. Then Harry saw it the little black book, that Ginny had carried around all year guarding it like it was the Holy Grail. Harry pulled out the fang with a painful hiss before he dived for the diary and before Riddle could do anything Harry drove the fang into its center. Riddle let loose a painful scream as the diary began to bleed black goo, that smelled revolting. Harry turned away but when the sounds ended he turned tuned around and saw no one beside himself and Ginny.

Harry felt blackness start to edge into his vision and the dim light seemed to be blinding him. Pain coursed through him as the venom started to spread throughout his body. The pain was unimaginable in its strength Harry wanted to die to make it end.

He heard a soft clack on the stone beside him and he opened his eyes not even realising they were closed, and saw Fawkes. The Phoenix looked at him with concern shining in his obsidian black eyes. Harry closed his eyes again and slumped his head back down onto the cold floor.

He felt a liquid fall onto his arm but gave it no heed, as the darkness started to take over his mind and body. Harry let his body start to succumb to the darkness not even aware that his body was changing even as Fawkes tears worked inside of him expelling the venom.


End file.
